narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryusuke
Ryusuke Sanada (龍介真田, Sanada Ryūsuke) is a supporting character in Naruto: A Land Divided as well as the protagonist and title character of Ryusuke Sanada: Leaf Shinobi. A Jōnin of Konohagakure, he is a former native of the Land of Iron, having served Konogakure since the Third Shinobi World War. He is charged with training Konoha's Team Two which initially made up that generation's Team Ino-Shika-Cho. Background Ryusuke Sanada: Leaf Shinobi (Temporarily filled, going to re-write with a bit more depth) At a time after the end of the Second Shinobi World War, a schism occurred in the Land of Iron. An influential Samurai - Denzan Kyumori - voiced a demand for war. Believing the other nations to be weak after the war, he wished for the Samurai to go on the offensive and crush the weakened shinobi villages. While Denzan gained support for his cause, he was viewed as a radical and his followers were thought of as a rebellion. Before they could be stamped out, Denzan took his followers from the Land of Iron and set about a warpath that lead into the Land of Fire. The samurai only numbered about a hundred or so, including child soldiers, and their numbers rapidly decreased amidst night time raids by Konoha Shinobi. Ryusuke was among the ranks of these Samurai as a child soldier, forced to fight alongside the actual samurai with barely any training. His father was killed for trying to halt Denzan from getting his followers killed in a pointless battle and as such Ryusuke turned on the more experienced samurai during one of the Leaf Shinobi raids. Saved by the Jounin, Tenga Hyasumi, from being killed by one of the Samurai, Ryusuke found himself in the care of Ninja in Konoha. He was raised as the adopted child of the Jounin that saved him (Although he kept his name to honour his parents). Tenga raised Ryusuke in the way of the Shinobi, placing him into the academy once he believed he was ready. Ryusuke was a bit older than most when he joined the academy, but his pre-academy training at Tenga's hands allowed him to catch up with his fellow students fairly quickly. He was successful in becoming a Genin where he was assigned into a cell of three. Under the instruction of another Ninja, the three were trained to work as a team, scenarios where a lone Shinobi would fail become the groundwork for their teachings and within a few years they had become a working team. Each one relied on the others strengths to cover for their weaknesses. Ryusuke was a young adult by the time the Third Shinobi World War started. In the early stages of the war, Ryusuke's squadmates were killed during a push into enemy territory while they were caught off guard at one of their first witnessing's of death. Ryusuke having been desensitized in the fighting of the samurai schism in his earlier years, continued on, avenging his comrades by murdering the Shinobi that killed them. Resolved to accomplish the objective that had been given to their squad. Together with his teacher, the pair advanced towards an Iwa outpost in Kusagakure. The two Ninja were battered and injured by the time they arrived and Ryusuke's sensei died during the fighting as he acted as a distraction while Ryusuke set of fires that ultimately destroyed the outpost, forcing a temporary Iwa retreat. Despite heavy injuries, Ryusuke carried his teacher's body all the way back to Konoha, earning the sobriquet "Ryusuke of the Iron Will" along the way. The war served to shape Ryusuke's personality in later life, as he gained a hatred for failure. Ryusuke was successful in passing his Chuunin Exams, three years after the war. After which he was assigned to Team Jokyoku where he continued to distinguish himself. During a mission to capture a group of international terrorists, Ryusuke was called Konoha's Blue Lightning by friend and comrade, Kasai Uchiha when he defeated the two out of the four members of the terrorist group. Sometime later, he attained the rank of Jounin. As of the current day many people see Ryusuke as unfitting of his titles. As his appearance of an overly-relaxed and lazy lout is what the general populous see most. Personality (Temporarily filled, going to re-write with a bit more depth) Ryusuke has a somewhat-split personality, defined by combat conditions. Due to the loss of his entire squad because of inexperience and, later, due to being outnumbered. As well as the loss of his father through in-fighting among a splinter faction from the Land of Iron. He gained a low tolerance for failure, or the disobedience of orders, because of high-risk dangers to both the personal lives of his allies and the Leaf Village as a whole. He is very practical, acting in ways defined by logic and rational thought. However, in spite of this, Ryusuke will never leave someone to die because of their failures, and will rush to their defense at the cost of his own life. When outside of a mission, or battle, Ryusuke becomes severely lazy. He acts sluggish and tired and tends to be found lying around, he seems to be rather philosophical in discussion, he prefers a defeatist stance and tends to be highly against arguing or confrontation. Instead feeling he should just go with the flow of things. Appearance Ryusuku would consider himself average among others. Which suits him just fine. He stands at six foot and five inches with a lightly-muscular body, built for quick, precise strikes instead of long-drawn out battles. He appears to be quite lithe, further cementing his nature as swift knife against the abundance of broadswords. His skin is lightly tanned denoting a lot of time spent under the searing gaze of the Sun. A darkened tattoo of fire rests on his left upper-arm, reaching his shoulders and elbow. His face is rather plain with a few exceptions, while his nose and lips are considered within the social-norm, his eyes are not. Darkened circles permanently rest around them, the signs of a tired man. His eyes are also a shady-green. His eyebrows thin and clean they are stark contrast from his hair, coloured brown, which is messy and unkempt. Drooping down in a colourful array of spikes, Ryusuke's hair reaches neck-level. Ryusuke's right arm has been covered by an array of seals, embedded straight into his flesh. Their origin belongs with Uzushiogakure who were known for their mastery of sealing techniques. As far as clothing goes, Ryusuke is defined by practicality. His standard attire is black for blending into shadows. At the same time his clothing is made to be easy to move around in to grand him the most amount of flexibility as the intricacies of combat require. A form-fitting sleeveless vest with a single zipper down the center and a raised collar. Elbow-guards cover the appropriate areas while frictionless fingerless gloves cover his hands. A simple pair of trousers protect his modesty and a pair of boots cover his feet. He does not wear the Jounin vest or even carry his headband as they are signifying traits of his rank and nation, something he finds to be remarkably idiotic to carry in his profession. His right elbow guard is also replaced with a detached sleeve which reaches from his wrist all the way to his upper arm. Abilities Experience Ninja Skills Trivia *Ryusuke's name can be translated as Dragon Market Braid, oddly enough. *Ryusuke's favourite food is Makizushi dipped in Soy sauce, his least favourite is fried pork. While his favourite and least drinks are Ginjou Sake and Green tea respectively. *Ryusuke Sanada's hobby is reading cheesy romance novels. *Ryusuke's favourite word is "Relax". *Ryusuke has complete a total of 1,013 Missions, though the amount of each rank remains unclear. *Ryusuke is a cat lover, though he doesn't adopt any pets, believing he will be a terrible caretaker. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Jonin